Orgullo de sangre
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Arstoa Kimaris, diablo de un clan extra, no tenia ninguna motivación para su futuro, hasta que su tutor Roxaneo Phenex decide envíarlo a la ciudad Kuoh con la intención de darle ambiciones al joven diablo. oh cierto ¿Sabían que él es también es un descendiente del Maou Sathanus? Bueno, ahora lo saben. Eso si, no le digan a nadie, ya causaría muchos problemas. OCxHarem.


**Orgullo de Sangre.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **UA. Esto es un Oneshot en la cual protagoniza un OC hecho mío y que de seguro no será un Gary Stu, solamente es una idea que quiero sacármelo de la mente después de que leí un gran fic con un OC como personaje principal, no es lo usual en mi considerando que odio los OCs pero no me pude resistir.**

 **Si este fic recibe buenos Reviews aunque lo dudo quizás lo continúe.**

 **Esto está ambientado a un mundo más realista, más en sintonía con la mitología y folclore, más serio y un poco oscuro y lógico aunque sin dejar de tener su humor aunque claro que esto es solo un Oneshot.**

 **En este fic la historia se mueve en donde Issei no es el protagonista. No es que mi OC usurpo su posición, no, eso es Cliché y ofensivo, no, sino que Issei tiene su propia historia aparte que será explicado después.**

* * *

 _Línea de sangre._

Kimaris y Sathanus, ese era su linaje, ese era su legado, ese era su sangre.

Su nombre era Arstoa Sathanus.

Conocido públicamente como Arstoa Kimaris.

Y actualmente el joven diablo no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Él era un chico de piel morena y cabello blanco corto con ojos azules aguamarina, él no era excepcionalmente llamativo o físicamente escultura, no había absolutamente nada de especial en el físicamente y eso ha sido de mucho favor para Arstoa porque él no quería destacar. Después de todo en su sangre recorre algo que podría traerle un montón de problemas.

La sangre del gran antiguo Maou Sathanus.

No era conocimiento común que en realidad hubo siete Maou que lideraron a la raza diablo antes de la gran guerra, estos fueron **Leviathan** señor de la envidia, **Mammon** señor de la codicia, Lucifer señor del orgullo, **Asmodeo** señor de la lujuria, **Beelzebub** señor de la gula, **Sathanus** señor de la ira y **Belphegor** señor de la pereza, ellos fueron aquellos ángeles que desertaron del cielo, arrancaron sus alas y se convirtieron los símbolos de los siete pecados capitales y junto con los Lilims, hijos de la gran reina primera diabla Lilith, fueron quienes dieron nacimiento a la raza diablo.

La razón del porque no se sabía nada de Mammon, Sathanus y Belphegor es porque fueron asesinados en el comienzo de la guerra, en donde cada grupo lanzo toda su brutalidad y ansia de destrucción contra el enemigo, básicamente en vez de estrategia y tácticas miliares cada grupo lanzaron sus bestias más fuerte desde el inicio para masacrar a cuanto pudieran contra sus enemigos.

De esa simultánea decisión resulto en las pérdidas de Mammon, Sathanus y Belphegor de parte de los diablos, Hadraniel y Ophaniel de parte de los ángeles y con finalizar Yeqon junto con Sachiel y Arakiel de parte de los caídos junto con la pérdida de miles de millones de diablos, ángeles y caídos sin nombres.

Fue una prueba de lo perturbador y sangriento que fue la gran guerra.

Su padre era descendiente de Sathanus, desgraciadamente el sujeto le abandono cuando no mostro alguna señal de poseer el poder de Sathanus y así ha estado viviendo como heredero del clan extra Kimaris, una vez que fue subordinada al pilar extinto Cimerius pero con la extinción de ese pilar, los Kimaris son libres pero no tienen influencia política o social de cualquier clase debido a lo poco que han contribuido en la sociedad diablo.

Quizás esa era la razón del porque Lord Sathanus se casó en secreto con la madre de Arstoa.

Discreción.

Después de todos los descendientes de los Antiguos Maou eran criminales por ser líderes de la facción Antiguo Maou con algunas excepciones como Vali Lucifer, Roygun Belphegor y el padre de Arstoa que no creían en la doctrina de la FAM pero eso no quiere decir que eso no tenga consecuencias, con ser renegados de aquel grupos le hacen objetivos para ser eliminados, por ejemplo los padres del campeón Roygun fueron asesinados cruelmente por miembros de la facción Antiguo Maou.

Por ello Arstoa oculta su herencia como descendiente de Sathanus.

Era lo mejor.

De todas forma Arstoa tenía actualmente catorce años y se encontraba en la mansión de la familia Kimaris que se le fue dada a su nombre después de la muerte de su madre, como el último miembro del clan extra Kimaris el joven había sido criado básicamente por los sirvientes del clan, la única persona que ha sido más o menos su tutor seria Roxaneo Phenex, el segundo hijo de la casa Phenex, hermano menor del campeón Ruval Phenex, pero debido a las leyes de manipulación de jóvenes herederos Roxaneo no ha hecho mucho en la educación de Arstoa pero el heredero Kimaris tenía aprecio al hombre mayor por sus grandes cosas.

Razón por la cual busco de su ayuda cuando tuvo un dilema existencial.

-Es bueno verte, Arstoa, he estado ocupado con algunos problemas en mi trabajo así que no he ido a ver tus estudios, por lo que me disculpo.

-No hay problema, Roxaneo…..-Mascullo Arstoa frente a un hombre típico del clan Phenex, de ojos azules y pelo rubio era Roxaneo Phenex, lo único destacable de él era su vestimenta informal y de color sombría, por lo cual le daba una apariencia misteriosa y civil, algo que no va de acuerdo con ser perteneciente a la poderosa familia Phenex.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-He tenido pensamientos…aun no me decido que hacer con mi vida. Muchos tienen metas como ser jefe de su clan o ser campeones de los Rating Games o algo más pero para mí eso me suena sueños y ambiciones bobas.

-Mmmmm déjame preguntarte por curiosidad ¿A que vino esto?

-La escuela Rating Games.

-Oh, ya veo….. ¿Cómo fue?

-Fue….horrible.

Arstoa sabía bien por ser descendiente de Sathanus tenía un pedigrí superior a los de los otros diablos aunque es más por posición social que otra cosa pero desgraciadamente no puede usar el legado de su antepasado por ya dichas razones, su falta de poder de Sathanus y el peligro de la FAS, por lo tanto se conformaba con ser el heredero del clan Kimaris, su poder de la quimera de usar partes de animales que ha tocado es un poder notable pero a comparación de la creación de agua del clan Sitri o el poder de destrucción del clan Bael o el poder del tiempo del clan Agares o el poder de "Nada" del clan Belial, básicamente su poder no era casi nada y eso era peor porque él era heredero de un clan extra.

Los clanes extras son llamados así porque pueden poseer poderes únicos al igual que los 72 pilares pero estos, al principio de la raza diablo, no tenían los fondos políticos o sociales para ser un pilar pero eran también tenía un alta estima en la sociedad diablo como por ejemplo los clanes Lucifuge o Kimaris, los cuales sirvieron al lucifer original y al pilar Cimerius respectivamente, en total aunque no tenían tanta importancia los clanes extras eran respetado igual.

…..hasta que ocurrió la guerra civil entre la facción nueva Maou y la antigua Maou, los clanes extras con algunas excepciones se mantuvieron neutrales durante el conflicto por lo tanto son vistos como cobardes o desertores por ambos lados, así que cuando ganaron la facción nueva Maou los clanes extras no ganaron nada o influenciaron nada en la nueva sociedad, básicamente no hicieron nada y por ello sufrieron fuerte discriminación en toda parte, a día de hoy los clanes extras se la pasaban aislados de la sociedad diablo con algunas rarezas como el clan Kimaris, Lucifuge, Pheles y Abaddon que andan en público.

Básicamente solo menos de diez personas de clanes extras han sido vistos en público.

Entre ellos Arstoa.

Se puede ver el resultado de eso considerando que hay muchos diablos que buscan objetivos conque burlarse. Arstoa fue un objetivo notable para tal tarea.

-¿Tan mal fue la discriminación, Arstoa?

-Bueno…..no tan malo como ese chico Sairaorg pero a diferencia de el no puedo ir a golpear gente hasta que me respeten, después de todo para los demás solo soy un diablo de un mísero clan extra.

-Cierto, aun sin tener poder demoniaco Sairaorg sigue siendo el heredero del gran rey Bael, él puede hacer lo que se le da la gana y podría salirse con la ayuda.

-Hago algo yo y recibo un terrible castigo a cambio. Sinceramente, por eso me salí, no le veía el caso.

-Eso y como tú no tienes un nobleza ¿Por qué no has buscado a alguien?

-No lo sé, me he concentrado en mis estudios y no he tenido la motivación ¿Qué propósito tendría yo para una nobleza?

-¿De ahí viene tu deseo de saber que harás con tu vida?

-No se me ocurre que hacer.

-….Puedo ayudarte en eso y lo hare con contarte mi historia.

-¿Tu historia? ¿Acaso eres un anciano o qué? Roxaneo, espero que no se te caiga la caja de diente o algo así, abuelito, tranquilo que llamare a tus sirvientes y te den tu avena, viejo verde—

¡POW!

-Tch, Ustedes los mocosos si que molestan-Gruño Roxaneo con una gran vena abultada en su frente mientras Arstoa gemía en el suelo después del tortazo que recibió del parte del Phenex. Después de que el joven Kimaris tomara asiento nuevamente Roxaneo volvió a hablar-…mi historia es simple en realidad, soy el segundo hijo de un clan, por lo que no heredare la jefatura y las probabilidades dicta que tendré que casarme con alguien por conveniencia, no era sorpresa.

-….Eso no es sorpresa, se que igual tendré que casarme con alguien para producir descendencia que continúe el nombre de mi familia…..

-Considerando las cosas que eres de un clan extra veo difícil que una diabla de clase alta acepte ser tu esposa porque tendría que renunciar su nombre para tomar el tuyo, el caso es lo contrario contigo….-Dijo simplemente Roxaneo recordándole a Arstoa una situación que le ocurrió hace un par de años, el había conocido durante una reunión a la heredera del clan Agares, Seekvaira, el había quedado tan enamorado de ella que le pidió ser su novia pero fue duramente rechazado.

Era debido a que Seekvaira veia que Arstoa no renunciaría su apellido para ser lord Agares como también ella tenia un gran orgullo en su patrimonio asi que no renuciara su apellido tan a la ligera, además seria una perdida ya que el clan Kimaris se volveria extinto con tal acción.

-Pero mi caso es diferente, niño, tu tienes la oportunidad de llevar el titulo de tu clan, yo en cambio era el segundo, el repuesto, el nada. Mis otros hermanos tienen cosas que le hacen único, Ravel es la princesa de nuestro clan, Riser esta comprometido con la heredera Gremory y Ruval es….es perfecto en todos los sentidos. Yo en cambio…..siempre en sido el segundo plato.

Roxaneo tenia una buena vida pero ser el segundo en todo le ha dejado un complejo de inferioridad tremendo, tampoco ayudaba que su hermano mayor Ruval era mejor en todo y actualmente el era un campeón y considerado para ser de clase suprema, Ruval era el orgullo del clan Phenex y Roxaneo en un tiempo no sabia que hacer con su vida, sabia que el jamas podrá mantener el apellido Phenex, sabra que nunca podrá lograr algo que superara a ruval y no creía que lograría algo mayor en la sociedad diablo hasta que…

-….Hasta que conocí a Cleria Belial. Una mujer extraña y carimastica, ella tenia ideas locas y siempre trataba de hacer lo que otros diablos pensarían dos veces en hacer. Junto a ella, en nuestra juventud, fui a la ciudad de Kuoh y ahí comencé a conocer personas para incluirla en mi nobleza, de toda la cosa Cleria se la ingenio para hacernos tener muchas aventuras y tal….es una verdadera pena de su muerte. Ella de verdad era alguien que quería mucho.

-…..Lamento tu perdida, Roxaneo.

-Si….y fue ahí que encontré mi vocación, mi destino, mi ambicion para el futuro. Con la perdida de Cleria supe que en cualquier momento podría morir, mi vida no es significativa en el esquema de las cosas pero eso no quiere decir que no deba de disfrutarla cuanto pueda. Mi deseo para el futuro es tener toda la felicidad que pueda.

-….Bien…. es bonito y todo pero ¿Cuál es tu punto?

¡POW! ¡POW!

-¡Ouch! ¡maldita sea, me pegaste dos veces!

-Por mal hablado. La cuestión es simple, Arstoa, simplemente vive tu vida, ten aventuras, ten amorío, ten conflictos, tenlo todo y ahí podras encontrar la respuesta de lo que tu deseas hacer en el futuro ¿quieres ser mas fuerte? Pues eso esta bien ¿quiere tener muchos niños? Sigue siendo bueno ¿quieres ser Maou? Pues que demonios ¡claro! Cual sea lo que tu quieras podras encontrarlo si vives tu vida al máximo. Y es por ello que he decidido en este momento ponerte a ese camino de la autodescubrimiento.

-…espera ¿Qué planeas hacer, pájaro maloliente?

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!

-¡AAAAUUUCCH!

-¡Bien mocoso desagradecido, he decidido entonces, tu iras a la ciudad Kuoh!

-….Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Pues ¿para que dices? ¡Para tener una aventura que te enseñara el camino de lo que tú desearas en tu futuro!

Arstoa miro a su semi-tutor con una mirada inexpresiva pero interiormente estaba temblando de terror sin razón aparente ¿Por qué es eso? Ni que el mundo humano y la ciudad Kuoh sean tan peligroso.

¿No es así?

* * *

 **Mundo humano.**

-Entonces has venido, Hyoudou Issei, sinceramente esperaba que seguirías fiel a la santa iglesia.

-No te confíes, CaoCao, no te seguiré como un perro faldero como muchos otros, yo tengo mis razones por la que me estoy uniendo a tu pequeño club de niños tontos….Esta asociación será temporal….-Mascullo un joven de catorce años de cabello castaño blandiendo una espada santa que resplandecía con poder, la espada santa **Ascalon** y teniendo en el brazo izquierdo era un guante rojo que expulsaba un aura de gran poder, el Longino **Booster Gear**. Él no se encontraba solo sino que era acompañado por una jovencita tímida de cabello rubio.

-Puedo aceptar eso, solo espero que nuestra asociación sea más oficial en el futuro…-Hablo un joven chino de cabello negro sosteniendo una lanza santa de gran poder encima de su hombro, ese era el Longino final, **True Longinus**. Alrededor de ellos dos había una gran cantidad de jóvenes que mostraban armamentos de gran alcance pendientes de cualquier movimiento de ambos usuarios de Sacred Gears tipo Longinos.

Issei miro con frialdad a CaoCao.

-Como dije, es una asociación temporal, te ayudare en tus planes hasta que mes las armas que me permitirán cumplir con mi objetivo: Matar a Diodora Astaroth y a Valper Galilei.

-Ufufufufu, oh Issei, solo no sabrás pero pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos, porque al final de todo, tú tienes un alma de héroe y los héroes tenemos que estar juntos. Para acabar con las fuerzas del mal.

-Solo cállate. Tch ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenlo por hecho.

Y con un apretón de manos ambos comenzaron su asociación.

¿Cómo afectara esto el futuro del mundo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aquí está el prólogo de este fic, no espero mucho porque como dije es una simple idea que tenía que sacarme de la mente, en este capítulo no hubo nada malo o problemático pero la conversación entre Arstoa y Roxaneo deja claro una faceta política de las cosas._

 _Se tiene por ejemplo la cuestión del acoso, Arstoa sufre de discriminación por ser heredero de un clan extra y él no puede hacer nada a cambio contra los otros diablos porque estos poseen conexiones que evita que sufran algún castigo a sus fechorías, simplemente pidiéndole a papi o mami que les ayude a arreglar sus problemas, así que si Arstoa va a un tribunal el perderá absolutamente todo incluso cuando él es la víctima, hay esta una faceta cruel de la sociedad diablo._

 _El caso con Sairaorg es que el demostró su superioridad a los demás derrotando fácilmente a sus abusadores pero como él es de la casa Bael, las más grande, él puede salirse con las suyas aun cuando es odiado por su familia, en total Arstoa la tiene más que perder que Sairaorg aun cuando Arstoa tiene talento y un poder único a su disposición._

 _El nombre de_ _ **Arstoa**_ _viene de Ars que proviene del Ars Goetia y Toa viene de mi nombre de usuario_ _ **Toa**_ _neo, Roxaneo es básicamente Roxa a tributo del personaje de Kingdom Hearts Roxas mas la mitad de mi nombre de usuario Toa_ _ **neo**_ _. Sí, no es tan grandioso ahora que se sabe dónde vino los nombres pero considerando que los nombres de los Cuatros Maous vienen de la serie Gundam pues no veo problema en mi selección._

 _El nivel de poder de Arstoa es, sin decirlo en su totalidad, a la par con Koneko antes de que ella usara sus poderes de Nekoshou, básicamente Arstoa es más débil que Rias y otros diablos de sangre pura pero eso es debido a que Arstoa es de un clan menor además que su poder Quimera no le da muchas habilidades que se digan._

 _Por ahora, con empeño y tal Arstoa sería tan fuerte como Sairaorg en lo físico pero eso sería mucho. Otra vez también está el poder de su linaje como Sathanus, esa será una clave importante de este fic, simplemente se llamara_ **Mejora de locura.**

 _Debido a que este fic es más afilado y serio que el canon los niveles de poder son cosas sumamente serias, por ejemplo Katerea y el otro heredero de los Maous originales son bestias a la par con Diehauser Belial y los Maous actuales debido a pedigrí y ser capaz de tomar la posición de Maou._

 _Sobre Issei es bastante simple de entender, como este fic es más serio y afilado básicamente hace que las cosas sean más lógicos y realistas, que Touji Shidou no haya descubierto el Booster Gear de Issei me parece una broma, en este fic fue lo que sucedió y Touji llevo a Issei a la iglesia para volverlo un exorcista y funciono al principio pero Issei encontró restrictivo las reglas de la iglesia además del trato injusto de Asia, así que después de la movía de Diodora el dejo la iglesia y se unió a la Facción Hero para ayudarles a cumplir con su venganza y tener un lugar a salvo de quienes están cazándolo._

 _Issei no es un villano sino un oponente de ocasión y eso es decir mucho, el tendrá su harem y todo eso, no voy a criticarlo o hacerle Bashing si a mí me parece bien. Él es bastante fuerte después de haber sido entrenado por Vasco Strada y Dulio Gesualdo._

 _Sobre el harem de Arstoa estoy ESTRICTAMENTE prohibiendo que él tenga una relación con las chicas principales de la serie, así que básicamente es un absoluto NO con las noblezas Gremory y Sitri, porque eso es cliché y haría a mi personaje un Gary Stu._

 _Que no hare._

 _El harem será conformado por chicas sin importancias o personajes secundarios, como Lilitifa Wepal o Seekvaira Agares o Eneely Vassago y así, como también la nobleza será conformados por personajes secundarios y que se harán fuertes poco a poco y no personajes excesivos de primera._

 _Si este fic recibe buena respuesta la continuare aunque advertiré que habrá una buena cantidad de OCs en esto._

 _De todos modos dejen sus comentarios._

 _Toaneo07._


End file.
